Attack on the pin up boys New Version
by Park Min Ah
Summary: Pernah nonton film Attack on the pin up boys 'kan chingu? Pasti tahukan kalau si chubby magnae ga ikut berperan dalam film itu? lalu, kira-kira bagaimana ya kalau pada kelanjutan ceritanya si magnae kesayangan ikut berperan? penasaran! yuk, baca fic khayalanku ini, hehe! Dont 4get to leave ur review, OK!


**Attack on The Pin Ups Boys**

**II**

**By Park Min Ah**

**"siWONKYUhyun"**

**Disclaimer : "All members of SuJu is not mine."**

**Rate : "T"**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Warning! This fiction is just for who wants read, likes SuJu and siWONKYUhyun Couple!**

"**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!"**

**.**

**Min Ah proudly presents...**

**.**

**.**

Mentari mulai bersinar terang pada pagi hari ini. Suasana masih tampak sepi karena memang saat ini masih pukul 06.00. Seorang pemuda dengan santai menyusuri jalanan menuju ke sekolahnya. Nul Paran High School, sekolah yang siswanya menjadi korban terakhir pelemparan kotoran. Kejadian itu telah berlalu hampir empat bulan yang lalu.

Kim Kibum, setelah berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya dia sampai juga di depan pintu gerbang sekolah dan berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati siswa-siswi yang tergesa-gesa masuk melewati gerbang. Dia tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke sekolahnya itu. _'Ternyata semuanya masih baik-baik saja' _ucapnya dalam hati.

Semenjak ia melempar temannya sendiri – Lee Donghae dengan kotoran, Kibum memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukannya lagi dan menutup blog yang ia gunakan untuk menyebarkan berita pelemparan kotoran itu. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya hingga saat ini tampak terus berjalan seperti biasanya, tak ada yang menarik. Setiap pagi berangkat ke sekolah hingga petang dan pulang ke rumah untuk belajar lagi, seakan belajar di sekolah saja belum cukup.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada yang berbeda di sekolahnya. Kenapa semua murid seperti tengah asik membicarakan sesuatu? Memangnya ada hal menarik lain, selain menghabiskan hampir setiap hari di sekolah?

PUK!

"Ya! Kibum ah! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tegur Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menepuk bahunya. Kibum tersenyum dan menggeleng, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas mereka.

"Hei, aku yakin kau 'kan yang akan mulai melakukannya lagi?"

Kibum menghentikan gerakan kakinya dan berpaling untuk menatap Donghae. Donghae yang melihat reaksi temannya itu hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Kenapa malah menatapku seperti itu? Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Hei, aku yakin itu kau 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka?" tanya Kibum sembari mengangkat dagunya untuk menunjuk pada gadis-gadis yang asik membicarakan sesuatu di depan pintu kelas.

"Ye! Aku tidak percaya jika kau tidak tahu. Aku pikir itu ulahmu lagi? Ternyata bukan. Lalu, siapa yang melakukannya?"

"..." Kibum terdiam, tidak menanggapi ucapan Donghae. Dia lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di kursinya. _'Apa yang dimaksud Donghae adalah kasus pelemparan kotoran itu? Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak berniat melakukannya lagi.' _pikirnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar obrolan dua gadis yang duduk di belakangnya. Tanpa berniat menjadi tukang ikut campur urusan orang lain, Kibum dengan sendirinya menjadi tertarik mendengarkan obrolan kedua gadis itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menanti korban berikutnya!"

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih seru, iya 'kan?!"

"Katanya ia akan kembali dengan korban baru, coba tebak siapa ya kira-kira?! Ahh, aku benar-benar ingin tahu! Kyaaaa~!"

"Ne, neee~"

"Tapi, aku dengar dari teman-teman yang lain, korbannya tidak akan berpindah dari sekolah yang satu ke yang lain, melainkan hanya di Nul Paran. Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Apa itu hanya akan terjadi pada siswa-siswi populer saja?"

"Entahlah, kita tunggu saja! Kyaaa~!"

CKLEK!

Pintu kelas terbuka, semua siswa segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Seorang guru melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dan meletakkan buku-buku bahan ajarnya di atas meja.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi, Pakkkk..." jawab semuanya serempak.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran hari ini. Saya akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru pada kalian. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari New York. Mulai hari ini, dia akan belajar bersama-sama dengan kalian. Bertemanlah dengan baik. Mengerti?"

"Yeeeeee~!"

"Kau boleh masuk sekarang." kata Pak Guru mempersilahkan sang murid baru masuk. Semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu, kecuali Kibum yang masih asik sendiri dengan pikirannya. Seakan ada efek _slow motion_, dari arah pintu yang terbuka tampak seorang pemuda berjalan dengan santai di depan kelas. Rambut coklat karamelnya yang ikal begitu serasi dengan kulitnya yang hampir seputih susu. Mata obsidiannya menatap tajam ke seluruh siswa yang terpana melihatnya. Seringaian yang membuat dirinya terlihat nakal dan sexy membuat semua murid perempuan meleleh seketika. Namun, tatapannya terhenti pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang setia memandang keluar jendela.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka." kata Pak Guru.

"Kyaaaaaaa~!" Seluruh murid perempuan langsung menyambut antusias sesi perkenalan itu dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kibum. Ia sedikit berjengit ketika melihat sosok asing yang ada di depan kelas.

"Baik." ucap si murid baru sembari membungkuk hormat pada Pak Guru. "Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang, mohon kerjasamanya."

"Neeeeeeeee~!" tanggap mereka serempak. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Pandangannya terarah pada Kibum yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Segera pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya saat melihat Kyuhyun balik menatap dirinya.

"Yo! Kyuhyun ah! Kau bisa duduk di sebelahku jika kau mau!" kata Donghae dengan tangan terangkat. Seluruh pandangan tak suka dari para gadis seketika menghampiri dirinya, tetapi hal itu tak dia tanggapi. Kyuhyun memandang Pak Guru dan membungkuk sekilas, kemudian berjalan ke arah Donghae dengan senyum manis yang masih bertengger pada bibir cherry-nya itu.

"Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae."

"Ye, terima kasih sudah mengijinkan aku duduk di sini." ucap Kyuhyun. Senyuman tak terlepas dari wajah chubby-nya. Donghae menanggapi dengan senyum ceria dan mengangguk-angguk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. _'Kelihatannya dia pemuda baik-baik. Aku kira senyum evilnya saat masuk kelas tadi adalah kepribadian yang sebenarnya.' _batin Donghae.

Kibum terus memperhatikan tingkah kedua pemuda itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di kelasnya. Bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan kedekatan Donghae dengan pemuda itu, hanya saja seperti ada yang mengganjal dan sedikit aneh. Pandangan pemuda itu terhadapnya seolah-olah ia mengetahui sesuatu yang rahasia dari Kibum, tapi mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja.

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Pak Guru yang mulai menerangkan mata pelajaran pada pagi hari ini. Dan saat itu juga, sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan senyum sinis.

.

.

"Ini tehnya, Bos."

"Hmm, taruh saja di atas meja."

Choi Siwon, Presiden Nul Paran High School tengah bersantai di atas salah satu tempat tidur ruang kesehatan khusus laki-laki. Pemuda berkacamata itu kembali fokus pada buku bacaan di tangannya. Ryeowook, sang asisten dengan setia duduk di samping tempat tidur menemani bosnya itu.

Sebagai murid paling pintar dan teladan seantero Nul Paran High School, Siwon selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan membaca buku. Entah itu di perpustakaan, ruang kesehatan, kantin, dan taman sekolah, buku tak pernah ketinggalan darinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, membuat konsentrasi Siwon menjadi teralihkan pada pintu yang kini menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut hitam, Kibum. Ryeowook bangkit berdiri berniat mengusir Kibum karena pemuda itu telah mengusik ketenangan sang Presiden. Belum sempat ia melakukan itu, Siwon mencegahnya.

"Biarkan saja." Lalu, ia kembali membaca buku di tangannya, sedangkan Kibum berdiri didepan pintu dan terus memandangi Siwon.

"Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk menatapku terus menerus seperti itu?" tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya. Kibum tersenyum sekilas, lalu berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang tak terlalu peduli dengan kedatangannya itu. Dia duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Siwon.

"Aku yakin kau sudah lebih dulu mengetahui gosip terbaru yang beredar saat ini." katanya.

Siwon menutup bukunya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dengan tatapan datar, ia melihat ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Sejak kapan seorang Kim Kibum peduli pada gosip yang beredar? Apa sejak ia mulai berhenti melakukan aktivitas melempar kotorannya?" sindir Siwon. "Apa kau berniat kembali melakukannya lagi?"

Kibum terdiam mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dari mana Siwon tahu jika ia yang melakukan itu? Apakah Siwon diam-diam menyelidikinya setelah kejadian ia membongkar kebohongan pemuda itu empat bulan yang lalu?

Kibum lalu tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku baru tahu kabar itu pagi ini. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Benarkah? Aku harap kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu."

Di saat keduanya tengah berbicara serius, pintu ruang UKS kembali terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut ikal berwarna coklat karamel yang sedikit terkejut dengan adanya tiga pemuda berkacamata di ruang kesehatan itu. _'Apa semua anak berkacamata biasa berkumpul di sini? Bukankah seharusnya di perpustakaan?'_ pikirnya.

"Ahh, maaf. Aku berniat untuk beristirahat di sini, tapi ternyata sudah ada orang." katanya canggung. Ia tersenyum manis pada Siwon yang memandangnya datar. Kibum dan Ryeowook memilih tak bicara.

"Kalau mengganggu, sebaiknya aku permisi saja."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan berniat pergi ketika Siwon membuka suara. "Tidak apa-apa. Jika ingin beristirahat di sini, silahkan saja."

Kyuhyun tak segera menanggapi, melainkan seringaian terukir pada bibirnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik menghadap Siwon dan menatap pemuda itu. Sikapnya mendadak berubah menjadi sangat _cute_.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya sembari membungkuk. "Tapi, apa aku tidak mengganggu pembicaraan kalian?"

"Hmm, tidak."

Kibum yang melihat reaksi Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Aku rasa, aku harus pergi sekarang. Lain kali kita bicara lagi, Pak Presiden."

"Mwo?! Presiden?! Apa kau Presiden sekolah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi lucu yang dibuat-buat. Siwon mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mungkin akan menghubungimu nanti." kata Siwon pada Kibum. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu melangkah menuju pintu, sekilas ia bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu. Tanpa memerdulikan Kyuhyun lagi, sang Presiden Nul Paran High School itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya.

_Smirk smile_ tercetak pada bibir _pink_ pemuda berambut ikal yang saat ini masih berdiri di depan pintu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi sepertinya ia sedang menemukan ide bagus. Mendadak Ryeowook merasakan panggilan alam menghampirinya. Dengan gugup ia berpamitan pada Siwon untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.

Sepeninggal Kibum dan Ryewook, kini hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan Siwon saja di ruang kesehatan itu. Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya dan menyibakkan selimut di atas ranjang sebelah ranjang yang ditempati Siwon. Perlahan ia berbaring di sana. Nyaman sekali rasanya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang kesadaran pemuda itu. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghebuskan nafas perlahan untuk melepas segala kelelahannya.

Sang presiden yang sedari tadi berdiam diri dan sibuk dengan bukunya, diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun. _'Apa dia murid baru itu? Aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini. Lihat wajah polosnya itu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur dengan cepat?' _batinnya.

Tanpa ia sadari segaris senyuman menghiasi bibir tipis sang Presiden. _'Manisnya... Apa dia selalu tidur dengan wajah damai begitu? Hmm, kenapa aku jadi berpikiran seperti ini?!' _cepat Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam otaknya.

"Pak Presiden! Maaf menunggu lama!" teriak Ryeowook yang muncul begitu saja dari balik pintu.

Siwon memberikan isyarat dengan jari telunjuk kanan yang ia letakkan pada bibirnya agar pemuda dengan gaya culun itu tak berisik. Ryeowook langsung terdiam, pandangannya teralih pada ranjang di samping sang pimpinan. Seorang pemuda _chubby_ tengah tertidur pulas. Bukankah ia terlihat begitu imut?

Akhirnya, Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Siwon melepas kacamatanya, lalu meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur, ia juga jadi merasa mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Ryeowook hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kini ditinggal mengarungi alam mimpi oleh kedua pemuda di sisi kanan dan kirinya itu. Dengan kesal ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninju lututnya pelan.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

**Next Episode:**

"Kyaaaaa~! Apa kau sudah melihatnya? Murid baru itu tampan sekali!"

"Omo! Tatapannya yang tajam, bibirnya yang sexy! Ahhh~ Kyuhyun oppa memang keren!"

"Dia pindahan dari New York! Hebat yaaa~..."

"Ya! Mudah sekali kalian berpindah ke lain hati! Katakan padaku siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?!"

'_Apa ini orangnya? Apa bagusnya dia dibandingkan aku?! Pipi chubby, rambut ikal dengan warna jadul, bahkan penampilannya pun terlalu rapi untuk ukuran anak gaul seperti aku.'_

"Apa aku harus mengawasimu setiap saat agar kau tidak terus-menerus melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan, Kim Kibum?"

"Dan kau anak baru, jangan terlalu banyak tingkah! Belajarlah sopan santun pada yang lebih tua. Menyebalkan!"

"Oppa! Tunggu!"

.

**Ingin tahu kisah selanjutnya? Tinggalkan review dulu, ne? ^^**

**Thanks.**


End file.
